This agreement covers work to be done by the U.S. Census Bureau for the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) on the National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions (NESARC) Survey. The NESARC is the largest mental health survey ever conducted in the U.S. It was designed to be a longitudinal survey with its first wave fielded in 2001-2002 (n= 43,093), and the second wave fielded in 2004-2005 using the same respondents. The NESARC sample represents the civilian, non-institutionalized adult population of the United States, including all 50 states and the District of Columbia. It includes persons living in households, military personnel living off base, and residents of boarding or rooming houses, non-transient hotels and motels, shelters, college quarters, and group homes. The Census Supplementary Survey, in combination with the Census 2000 Group Quarters Inventory, comprised the sampling frame for the NESARC. The NESARC over-sampled African-Americans, Hispanics, and adults 18-24 years of age, to ensure adequate sample size for subgroup comparisons within these high-risk populations. A single sample adult 18 or older was randomly selected for interview from each sample household. Personal interviews were conducted in respondents'homes. The purpose of this activity is for the Census Bureau to interface with NIAAA-designated researchers to provide an analytical and statistical interface between the researcher and the NESARC database. Census Bureau staff will conduct psychiatric epidemiological, bio-statistical, and psychometric research on the NESARC database working independently or jointly with NIAAA sponsors.